1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile devices, and more particularly, to a method and system for displaying a screen containing at least one item on a touch screen-based mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices have been widely used because they can be easily carried and provide a variety of functions in addition to as a voice call function. Mobile devices are now serving as multimedia communication systems since they can provide a data transmission service and various additional services. Most of the recently released mobile devices have been equipped with a touch screen. This provides convenient use to users.
Mobile devices display a screen containing at least one item on their touch screens, so that the users can search for a corresponding item by performing a scrolling operation and touch the searched item to execute a corresponding function. This display system allows the users to easily search for items when the number of items to be displayed on one screen is relatively small.
However, while the number of items to be displayed on one screen is increasing, users require additional time to search for a corresponding item by performing a number of scrolling operations. This makes users feel inconvenienced.